Like Father, Like Daughter
by Silvertia
Summary: Set 18 years after Xmen III, the Cure is long gone and the struggle between mutants and humans is still in full chaos. Rogue now has been teaching at the Institute for 16 years, after returning with control over her powers and a newborn baby girl.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

Title: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Title:** Like Father, Like Daughter

**Verse**: X-Men movieverse

**Timeline**: post X-Men: The Last Stand

**Author**: Silvertia

**Pairings**: Hints of past Rogue/Magneto, Rogue/Logan, OC/OC

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and slight sexual situations in future chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only play with the X-men characters, I don't own them. All I own is my OCs and my little plot bunnies.

**Summary**: Set 18 years after X-men: LS, the Cure is long gone and the struggle between mutants and humans is still in full chaos. Rogue now has been teaching at the Institute for 16 years, after returning one day with control over her powers and a newborn baby girl.

**Author's Note**: Ok I totally don't know about you, but I really hated Xavier being killed in X-3 so let's all pretend that he never died and that everything else applies. Everything else still happened, but **Xavier did not die**!

00000000000

**Chapter 1: **

_I glanced around at the vast cool walls of steel and iron surrounding me, hearing its song ringing in my ears. Whoever had constructed this masterpiece of metal certainly knew what metals orchestrated best together, rather than the jumbled messes of most buildings. I could feel the same metals through my black thigh-high boots beneath me, when I noticed my attire. I appeared to be wearing some sort of short-sleeved, black and silver leather top that continued on into a matching pair of shorts. A black silky cape with silver lining was attached to my shoulders and fell just to mid-thigh. I moved my right hand to feel its softness but stopped as I realized that it was covered with a long black opera glove made of very soft flexible leather. Looking down I see that my left hand is covered by an identical one._

_I paused, for the metal chorus around me careening to an ear-damaging decibel. It whispered excitedly that He was coming. I frown._

"_Who is coming?" I ask, confused. I hear the handle-less metal door behind me swing open and I turn in alarm, instinctively moving into a defensive position. I see finally see the man that has haunted my mother's dreams for as long as I could remember: Magneto. He was dressed in his typical grey battle suit and looked a little older than how I pictured him from my mother's memories. He smiled and said,_

"_Hello my child. And welcome home."_

00000000000

"Time to get up, Sil! If you don't hurry then you'll be late for breakfast duty!"

I muttered curses under my breath as I rolled over and threw the covers off, flicking the lights on with a wave of my hand. I sat up and looked at my clock on my nightstand. It read, 6:49am. I leaped out of bed and struggled to pull off my black boxers and tank top, barely opening my eyes as I used my mutation to sense the metal in my closet doors. I pulled a silver and gold corset top and a black cotton miniskirt from their hangers and pulled them on. I glanced in the mirror, and saw sighed as I saw the tangled mess my dark brown wavy locks were in. I called my metal brush to me and pulled it through a few times before braiding it and securing it with an elastic band. Before leaving, I quickly grabbed my favorite silver necklace and fastened it around my neck before rushing down stairs.

00000000000

When I arrived at the kitchen I saw the Professor already there cooking pancakes. He used his telekinesis to levitate a spatula and flipped one before turning to face me.

"Good morning Silvertia. How did you sleep?" he asked nonchalantly. He was one of the few people in the house who was well aware of whom both my birth parents are. Xavier was also one of the 2 people, other than me, who knew the true extent of my powers. The other is my mom, known by most as Rouge. Most everyone else thinks I'm just a weak telekinetic who can only move metal objects, when I'm actually able to manipulate electromagnetic fields, create amazing devices, etc. Mum's mutation is also present, for I can also absorb a bit of people's life force and memories/thoughts to fuel my own power.

I sighed, for I knew the reason he was asking me about my night was because Mom had been worried about some of the nightmares that I've had since I'd first absorbed her were because of her memories.

"I slept alright. I had an interesting dream though. And before you ask, yes, you may look if you like."

Instantly I feel his quiet, soothing presence in my thoughts, watching the dream before exiting with a worried look upon his face. _I advise you not to tell your mother, because I think she won't take it very well. I know how much you wish to see him, but I'm worried that he won't treat you as a daughter like you want, but as a weapon for his cause. Your mother and I both have good reasons for not telling him, the number one being because we fear for your safety._

I turned angrily from him before forcing open the fridge with a bit more strength than I had meant to, and grabbing the box of eggs. I called a stainless steel bowl and a whisk to me before starting to crack the eggs and beat them together to form scrambled eggs. I called forth another skillet like the one Xavier continued to cook pancakes on and switched on the element before pouring the eggs on it.

More mutants began to stumble into the kitchen, the first of which I sensed as he came down the stairs with Mum. Logan entered the kitchen a moment latter, his adamantium skeleton singing its daily greeting to me. He paused in his conversation, and grinned before wrapping me in a big bear hug.

"Good morning kid. How's it feel to be sweet 16?"

I laughed, and started to giggle as he tickled me. Soon I became out of breath and gently pushed the adamantium away from me when it became painful.

"Stop it Logan! I totally forgot that today's my birthday. Does this mean that I'm going to get that little silver bracelet I've been hinting at?" I replied teasingly.

"Well maybe if you wish for it when you blow out those candles on that amazing chocolate cake that you wanted from that bakery in New York…Storm had to wake up at 4am yesterday to fly the jet to get there when it opened with the time change." Logan continued to talk about the ordeal they had under gone to get the cake.

He was unaware, however, that I had stopped listening after he had mentioned wishing with the candles. A smile played on my lips when I thought of how I really was going to use that wish and how I was going to make it come true.

00000000000

**A/N****: **Yay! End of chapter one! This is my first fan fic so please bear with me, it might be a little slow to begin with. I plan to update in a few days. Please review, any comments/suggestions/questions are greatly appreciated and welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

Title: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Title:** Like Father, Like Daughter  
**Verse**: X-Men movieverse  
**Timeline**: post X-Men: The Last Stand  
**Author**: Silvertia  
**Pairings**: Hints of past Rogue/Magneto, Rogue/Logan, OC/OC  
**Rating**: M for violence, language, and slight sexual situations in future chapters  
**Disclaimer**: I only play with the X-men characters, I don't own them. All I own is my OCs and my little plot bunnies.  
**Summary**: Set 18 years after X-men: LS, the Cure is long gone and the struggle between mutants and humans is still in full chaos. Rogue now has been teaching at the Institute for 16 years, after returning one day with control over her powers and a newborn baby girl.

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this took so long! Life has been quite busy for me recently and I've finally gotten over a bad case of writer's block.

00000000000

**Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies**

_Silvertia, around 10:00pm_

I grinned as I flopped down on the couch, completely content and stomach full of yummy birthday cake. I grabbed the controller and turned on the tv, switching the channel from the cartoons the kids had been watching to the news. _Finally, I can't even remember the last time I got to watch ever I wanted._ My grin turned into a slight frown as I heard the distinct laughter and voices of my friends. _Damn._

I sighed and scooted over when my best friend Mal and my boyfriend Mack entered and both took a seat next to me, Mack between us and Mal on the left side of the couch.

"Hey Silv!" said Mack. He glanced at the news and its current story on Mutant registration. He groaned and asked, "Do you mind if we watch a movie or something? The news has been kind of depressing recently."

"Alright, but I get to choose." I got up and browsed the vast collection of DVDs lined up in shelves near the tv. I smiled as I plucked one from between _Legally Blonde_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_. "How about Phantom of the Opera? That's my favorite."

"Sounds good." they chorused and I put the DVD in and settled next to Mack as it began to play.

Together we watched the story unfold, in silence, as we watched the love triangle unfold between the Phantom, Raoul, and Christine. I'd always been a fan of the Phantom, guess I'm just a fan of the tall, dark, and handsome antagonist. I groaned as I grew bored during All I Ask of You and the mushy love going on between them.

My attention turned to my gorgeous boyfriend next to me. Pretty much all of the girls in the mansion have had a crush on my Macky, probably because of his lovely model-like body. He's about 4 inches taller than my 5'6" height and pretty skinny. He's got slight muscles from his training with Logan in the danger room. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a nice studded belt and a t-shirt I had bought him that was black and read, "Touch and face the wrath of my girlfriend."

I reached up to lovingly fluff Macky's blond hair, but he flinched when I realized I wasn't wearing my gloves. _Boy does it suck to not be able to touch your boyfriend because you have to pretend that you can't control your powers._ Mal's green eyes looked sad and gently touched Mack's shoulder.

"I'll go get my gloves." I said quietly and headed upstairs. I flung open my door when I reached my room and pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of black cotton elbow length gloves. I grudgingly pulled them on and closed the drawer, exiting and closing the door behind me.

Jumping down the stairs, I headed to the kitchen to whip up a quick bag of microwave popcorn to bring back. I mindlessly hummed a bit of Masquerade as I watched the bag pop, glancing at the timer and pulling dish with a bit of butter from the fridge to melt. The timer beeped, and I opened the microwave and took it out, replacing it with the dish and setting it for 30 seconds. With a small quick hand wave, a metal bowl came forth and I emptied the bag into it, before throwing the bag away. The timer beeped once more and I grabbed the dish and poured it over the popcorn.

I grabbed the bowl and headed back to the living room, munching on a few handfuls as I walked. I turned the corner and said,

"I made some popcorn, anyone want something to-" I paused mid sentence as I saw Mack and Mal on top of each other and kissing to the oh-so fitting background music of Point of No Return. Mack's hands were tangled up in Mal's black and orange striped hair. Her lightly tanned fingers were gripping tightly to the back of his neck.

The bowl of popcorn dropped with a crash to the floor, causing the couple to spring apart and to see me standing there in shock. Both faces looked at me with guilt painted across them. Mack was the first to talk.

"I can explain-"

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I whispered once more before bolting out of the room.

"Wait!" he called as he ran to follow me, Mal close behind.

He quickly overcame me and grabbed my arm when I reached the entryway and nearly got to the stairs. Tears streaked my face as I turned to him, anger blazing across my features. With my other hand I threw him hard to the floor, taking advantage of the metal in his belt. Now free, I used my other hand to fling Mal to the floor as well, this time using the metal in her various bracelets, including a best friends one I had given her. _How ironic._

"I do not need you to explain. I get that you can't freaking control yourself because your girlfriend, actually ex-girlfriend, can't touch you! I just wish that you could have broken up with me before you decided to cheat on me with my best friend before I found you making out with her! I'm better off without you anyways, you're nothing but a MAN WHORE!" My voice had steadily grown louder and now I was screaming at the top of my lungs, causing some mutants to sleepily come out of their rooms and try and figure out what the hell was going on.

I turned to look Mal directly in the eyes, "And as for you, I can't believe I ever called you my best friend. But as for your newfound relationship, I wish you luck. Perhaps I'll help you out before I go to bed." With a gesture I ripped some strips of metal from a nearby lampshade and manipulated the metal so it trapped Mack's legs in a slightly bent position. A mental word of thanks to the metal, I moved my hand again so that Mal was now straddled to Mack, banded their bodies together with the aid of their pant loops, and handcuffed his hands to hers with the remaining strips.

I ripped the best friend bracelet from her unworthy hand and raised them up, attaching the struggling couple to the ceiling, ignoring the cries of protest from my friends and teachers. With a satisfied smirk I turned around to see Logan, Mom, Storm, and few of the other X-men looking at me in horror.

Logan stepped forward and carefully placed a large hand on my shoulder. "Let them down, kid. They're not worth it." Logan growled, glancing up at the pair with concern.

Anger ran swiftly through my nerves again as I threw him back against the wall with my mutation and walked silently up to him, blue eyes glinting with hatred. Instinct caused his claws to appear, with its Logan's eyes were filled with surprise and fury when he struggled to mutter, "Haven't. Felt. This. Way. Since. He. Did. Same. Thing."

Mischief danced in my eyes as I stood straight and whispered in his ear.

"I do believe the phrase you are looking for is: Like Father, Like Daughter." I enjoyed the look of utter shock and horror as he looking back into the eyes of his lover's former love, a man whom he thought to be utterly insane and pure evil.

I gently ran my fingers over the claws in his right hand, and pondered about what to do next. The metal gently hummed its wish to run its graceful smoothness across my arms when an idea popped into my head. I pulled one glove off and let it gently fall to the ground. _If I absorb a bit of Logan, it won't be too bad since I've already got his memories in me from mum._

I placed my hand on his cheek and lowered my ever present magnetic shield to give me contact to his skin. I closed my eyes as his strength flowed into me, hearing not only his grunts of pain but the increasing crescendo of the metal around me.

_Don't do it, Silvertia. I do not want you to make me have to hurt you. Let Logan and Mack and Mal go._

My eyes shot open as I jerked away from Logan, my newfound surging through me, to see the Professor sitting in his wheelchair, grimly looking at me like a child that needed to be disciplined by a disapproving parent.

_I'm sorry Professor but you and I both know that it is too late to stop this._

Metal began to swirl around me in a violent metal tornado, and most of the young mutants around me began to scream and try and run for cover. The older mutants looked at the Professor for an answer, and he instead was looking straight into my eyes through the flying debris.

_You leave me no choice. Sleep, Silvertia._ His voice gently soothed my upset and angry conscious and I felt myself tumbling into darkness.

Before I closed my eyes however, I released all the built up energy into one strong magnetic surge.

00000000000

Metal collapsed around the now sleeping girl, including the metal holding the two unfortunate teens to the ceiling. Xavier used his telekinesis to gently lower them to the floor. Logan too fell to the floor and Rogue rushed over to check his injuries, which had of course healed due to his power.

He quickly reassured Rogue that he was fine and joined the Professor who had wheeled his chair over to Silvertia's unconscious form.

"Well good job, Chuck. You stopped her just before she got the best of me." he lowered his voice before continuing. "Is it true about what she said about her father?"

_It's very true, Wolverine. But I'm afraid she was completely successful about what she was trying to attempt._

00000000000

_Magneto, 11:23pm_

Magneto sat in the cold metal fortress of my dreams, silently staring at the levitating metal globe that was swirling in maddening circles over his open gloved palm. He wore an expensive gray sweater, and a nice pair of black slacks. His battle cape and helm sat discarded on a nearby chair, always nearby in case of a sudden emergency. His striking blue eyes were slightly clouded as he thought of the better times, in particular of his short lived affair with the only one he had ever truly loved.

_Oh Marie. How could you betray me for that savage beast?_

He continued this train of thought, but was startled into reality by a sudden magnetic shockwave, loosing his concentration which caused the orb to crash to the ground. He frowned as he closed his eyes, searching for the location of the disturbance. His frown deepened as he discovered that it occurred at the old school he had helped to create.

He casually picked up the phone on his deck and dialed a number that he had long since memorized due to his constant use of it.

"Mystique." replied a feminine voice.

"Gather some of the Brotherhood, my dear. I believe I need to pay an old friend of mine a visit and catch up." replied Magneto with his smooth charismatic baritone that held just a slight trace of a foreign British accent.

He hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and reached for his cape and helm.

_I think that I may require these._

00000000000

**A/N:** Another chapter finished! It's much longer than the last one. Wow lots of teenage angst in this one. xD Anyway, reviews and comments are very much welcome. I'm quite sad that I haven't gotten any yet. -- I'll probably post the next chapter sometime next week.


	3. Chapter 3: Plastic Bubbles

Title: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Title:** Like Father, Like Daughter  
**Verse**: X-Men movieverse  
**Timeline**: post X-Men: The Last Stand  
**Author**: Silvertia  
**Pairings**: Hints of past Rogue/Magneto, Rogue/Logan, OC/OC  
**Rating**: M for violence, language, and slight sexual situations in future chapters  
**Disclaimer**: I only play with the X-men characters, I don't own them. All I own is my OCs and my little plot bunnies.  
**Summary**: Set 18 years after X-men: LS, the Cure is long gone and the struggle between mutants and humans is still in full chaos. Rogue now has been teaching at the Institute for 16 years, after returning one day with control over her powers and a newborn baby girl.

**Author's Note**: This took way too long to update! Fortunately my bad case of writer's block and having absolutely no time to write has disappeared for the time being. Please review!

00000000000

**Chapter 3: Plastic Bubbles and Parent Problems**

_Silvertia, the next morning_

My head throbbed as I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a surprisingly soft surface under my face. With a groan I cautiously sat up, feeling a massive headache coming on. I found this disturbing quiet instead of the usual cacophony of various metal voices clamoring for my attention. It was quite unnerving. I looked down and found myself in my sleepwear, knowing fully well that I had not changed into such garments. For the first time, I glanced around at my surroundings and was surprised to fine myself in my room, devoid of any metal and encased in some sort of weird plastic material.

_What the hell? What happened last night? The last thing I remember was…Oh shit._

Frantically I half scrambled and fell out of bed, and ran to the walls, placing my bare palms flat against this cold silent material. Oh gods, how I hated plastic. Such an unfeeling cheaply made material that I instantly avoided for more…responsive materials.

_I'm sorry I had to do this Silvertia, but you left me no choice._

Fury ripped through my veins at the Professor's pathetic attempts at apology.

_No choice? I certainly wasn't given any choice in my parents or lack there of. And besides, you could have just left me inside my own mental prisons instead of this physical hell! You of all people know how it affected my father in a similar treatment._ I thought bitterly. _I can't believe mother let you do this to me._

_She didn't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else, child. You were posing quite threat at the time and it was highly inappropriate what you did to Mack and Mal._

I snorted. _I wasn't the one who couldn't keep their hormones in check. And besides, if anyone is to blame it's you for not letting me touch people to begin with_. I grinned as I remembered the entirety of my actions last night. _I do believe you're going to have even bigger messes to deal with soon, Professor._

As if right on cue, a loud bang was heard in the entrance hall where most of the adults were cleaning up the mess Silvertia had made. The front doors, slammed down, revealing a devilishly grinning Magneto with Mystique, Pyro, Toad, and a few others. Magneto gently stepped over the few fragments remaining of the doors eyes scanning the scene in front of him, showing no surprise at the signs of earlier destruction or Wolverine standing protectively in front of a pissed off looking Rogue. He spoke calmly to the shocked X-men.

"I do apologize, but knocking seemed out of the question. May I have a word with Charles if you would be so kind?"

00000000000

**A/N****: **Quite short I know, but I need to re-warm myself to the plot. More definitely to come, when - Who knows? For those not reading this story for the first time, I reposted it due to some major spelling things and other small things. Reviews are greatly welcome!


End file.
